Shadow Memorise
by XxNekoKagexX
Summary: Mayu, Hated and despised she ran away from the only life she knew, now she must fight for her freedom "A shining beautiful gem with a crack right through the center, worthless" thats when she found him...he who found her not worthless, but priceless...
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

It was raining.

The sky was black and the clouds were heavy, filled with smoke and embers which had stormed into the heavens as the city below burned. People were running and screaming. Mothers held their children, trying desperately to comfort them while the soldiers frantically tried to extinguish the burning flames. The buildings were alive with the gasping stench of burning flesh that had risen from those few people that were too stupid to save themselves from the licking flames. The citizens scrambled, trying to save what little items they could.

_That should show them, _I thought as I watched from the city wall, my black eyes glinting in the little sun that purged through the ashy air. The stone bricks were cold under my bare feet, the rain, normally a bother, seemed to wash away the blood from my hands, metaphorically speaking of course, as it smattered onto the concrete loudly.

I harboured no ill-will towards the people of SilverWind; the city which I had set alight. My hatred was directed only to that of its King and Queen, Lord and Lady Bloodfeather.

A single tear blurred my vision, and as I closed my eyes, it lingered on my lashes before falling, sliding down the curves of my face and into the corner of my mouth; my tongue lazily licked it away. It tasted like metal, different from that of a normal tear which is normally salty and filled with sorrow. Instead it was blood, filled with anger. The screams disappeared amidst the sound of the crashing rain that smothered my skin, layering me in the skies sorrow.

My heart broke.

Rage filled me, my body turning numb and hollow.

I fled; turning my back on the city which had once brought my salvation and sanctuary. I leapt from the wall onto the matted hay stack below, behind the cracking city wall. I ran over to the horse that awaited my return by the old oak tree and mounted his brown leather saddle. I pulled the reigns up, his muscled body rearing up onto his back legs; I glanced over my shoulder to get a final look at the world that once I knew. Then we charged into the thick forest, the rain the only sound I heard as we disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

(\_/)  
(O.o)  
(v v) "By XxNekoKagexX

Hello everyone I am loveing this story so I would love to know our thought on it ;P


	2. chapter one The Old maid

Prologue

It was raining.

The sky was black and the clouds were heavy, filled with smoke and embers which had stormed into the heavens as the city below burned. People were running and screaming. Mothers held their children, trying desperately to comfort them while the soldiers frantically tried to extinguish the burning flames. The buildings were alive with the gasping stench of burning flesh that had risen from those few people that were too stupid to save themselves from the licking flames. The citizens scrambled, trying to save what little items they could.

_That should show them, _I thought as I watched from the city wall, my black eyes glinting in the little sun that purged through the ashy air. The stone bricks were cold under my bare feet, the rain, normally a bother, seemed to wash away the blood from my hands, metaphorically speaking of course, as it smattered onto the concrete loudly.

I harboured no ill-will towards the people of SilverWind; the city which I had set alight. My hatred was directed only to that of its King and Queen, Lord and Lady Bloodfeather.

A single tear blurred my vision, and as I closed my eyes, it lingered on my lashes before falling, sliding down the curves of my face and into the corner of my mouth; my tongue lazily licked it away. It tasted like metal, different from that of a normal tear which is normally salty and filled with sorrow. Instead it was blood, filled with anger. The screams disappeared amidst the sound of the crashing rain that smothered my skin, layering me in the skies sorrow.

My heart broke.

Rage filled me, my body turning numb and hollow.

I fled; turning my back on the city which had once brought my salvation and sanctuary. I leapt from the wall onto the matted hay stack below, behind the cracking city wall. I ran over to the horse that awaited my return by the old oak tree and mounted his brown leather saddle. I pulled the reigns up, his muscled body rearing up onto his back legs; I glanced over my shoulder to get a final look at the world that once I knew. Then we charged into the thick forest, the rain the only sound I heard as we disappeared into the darkness.

Chapter one – The Old Maid

The storm raged.

The rain….

…felt like arrows pelting into my back, weighing me down as they soaked into the lush green hooded cloak that I wore. I trudged out of the stables, leaving Rawshack tied up in the wooden barn. The mud sloshed against my boots as I walked along the once dirt street in Mayfair, the city known for its company of strangers and outcasts. I headed for the only tavern I saw open and filled with second class life, The Old Maid.

The shape of a rearing horse was carved into the wooden sign which hung above the door that was swinging aggressively back and forth in the nights frozen air. Music and drunken laughter filled the room as I pushed open the tavern door and was greeted with the warmth of a dancing fire. The smell of meed and roasted pork filled my head as I made my way slowly and undisturbed towards the back of the room where only shadows dwelled. I sat down on a chair smothered in black shadows as I drugged another stool around the table to rest my muddy feet on. Slowly I rested my head on the cold stone wall behind me and I sighed with relief, watching the soft glow of candle light flicker against the wall like it was providing a small performance.

The bar maid waltzed over wearing a very worn out apron which I guess was once white. Her face showed her age as her skin that should have been soft and supple was hard and bagged. Her dull orange hair hung low around her waist as she smoothed her dress down and matched my gaze.

"What can I get ya deary?" She asked in a tired voice that I assumed had to be a result of trying to contain the large group of rowdy customers that she also had served all night.

"A room for the night. Nothing else, thank you." I replied from beneath my green hood, the shadows adding further concealment to my identity.

"Very well…." she sighed. "Come 'n' see me when I close up. In the mean time 'ill bring over a spot of meed for ya'!" She walked off towards the bar and I watched as she pulled on a man's trousers trying to urge him down from one of the tables, obviously drunk and with out moral.

I smirked.

What I would have given to be able to do that; show my face and not worry about what people would say or thought about what race I belonged too. Who cared who I was? I would be free.

Not likely….

The woman returned shortly with a jug of what smelled like honey meed, and a plate of complimentary crispy herbed bread and a ripe green apple. I studied the merry room, hating that they were all worthless peasants that meant nothing to those that are nothing. I took the apple firmly in my gloved hand bringing it gently to my lips. I placed my teeth on the robust fruit and bit down carnivorously, a bead of sweet juice rolled down my chin which I wiped away with the back of my glove. It was perfect.

I sat there nibbling on the food which was given to me by a stranger, I was unknown and alone and no one cared. But I'm not complaining, I liked it this way. Though, despite my preference I observed the way that others seemed to enjoy themselves with out rules and expectations.

It was strange.

What was even more strange was the prickling sensation on my neck that told me that somewhere with in the crowded tavern, someone was watching me.

The night edged slowly on, the thoughts of what I had done and what I had finally left behind me swelled through my mind every now and then but I seemed to be without thought most of the time. I felt numb, numb with the knowledge that I was in fact a traitor.

Eventually the tavern emptied painfully slowly. One by one the nobodies left into the storm that raged outside the glass windows. During that time I remained seated in the darkness that gradually built up around me as the fire died out. The barmaid had started to collect the empty plates and jugs, piling them onto the counter she turned sharply, then she jumped letting a squeak of surprise shoot from her lips.

"Oh…..! You're still here are ya? I'm sorry dear, I had all but forgotten ya. Follow me, I'll take ya to ya room now." She said hobbling over to the staircase next to the grimy bar, I followed silently. "It will be six pieces of gold and five of silver for the night, if ya want the good beds of course!"

"That's fine, so long as I won't be disturbed!" I replied as I absentmindedly traced my hand along the walls as we climbed.

She led me along a very old dusty corridor, in which spiders had made their home, until we reached a small wooden door. She held out her withering hand that was black with soot and sighed, "Okay, that will be six gold, five silver, thank you!" She smiled as I withered the amount form a small leather pouch hanging from my belt and dropped them into her palm. I listened to the rhythmic clinking of the coins as they hit each other before nestling onto her skin.

"Thank ya very much." She placed the money in her undershirt and waddled her way back down the corridor.

I opened the door and stepped through. The room was small and dusty, and the only source of light came from a waning fire. I walked over to the fireplace, my light footfalls making the floor boards creak beneath me. I placed another log on the fire and then poked it with the metal bar next to the brick wall. A wave of new flames that seemed to dance in appreciation welcomed me. I flipped back my hood releasing my short black hair which had knotted in the rain, unclipping the leaf pin at my throat, I let the thick material fall to the floor with a soggy thud. I pulled off my white filled shirt and baggy black trousers reviling an attire of red and gold silk. A short top which cut across my chest from the right shoulder to my left underarm made of red silk lined with gold thread in traditional elvish markings shaping my breasts. The trousers were full length that had two large slits up to my knee on either side, and had the same elvish pattern.

Noble clothing.

I removed these and laid them down on top of the bed, which felt hard and itchy against my smooth pale skin. It was cold, I ran my hands along the sides of my curved body, feeling the womanliness of my figure, and I crept into the bed, slithering under the blankets, where sleep the sly fiend quickly found me! Until now I had not realised exactly how tired and sore my body was . The pain seemed to fade when I threw my thoughts into the wind then let them shy away from the harshness of reality. I rested my head upon the ruffled pillows and was lulled to sleep by the chirping sounds of crickets.

Hours later I stirred, my eyes fluttering in protest.

Movement; the shuffling sound of feet against floor outside my door, I shoot up, taking the elven blade from under the pillow in my hand firmly. The rustling stopped, then faded further down the hallway, I sighed slipping the blade back underneath the pillow, then I looking out the window.

It was dawn; I had slept the night away with out retaining any ounce of sleep. It had escaped me once again.

I got dressed, layer upon layer, hiding my true clothes beneath those of a ranger. I again withdrew the blade and strapped it back onto the outside of my right boot, hidden underneath my trousers. Lifting up my hood, I snuck out into the hallway following it along downstairs and then outside onto the muddy street. I trudged along, soon hearing the second sound of footsteps echo behind me. I discreetly looked over my shoulder to see a man, wearing a grey cloak like mine, quickly ducking around a corner. I noticed before he disappeared that his hood was up obviously wanting to keep his identity a secret.

I found my way back into the stable, where I saddled up Rawshack and grabbed my bow which I had hidden in a hay stack next to him, before I mounted him. I walked him out scouting the courtyard for that suspicious man. I pulled my companion's reins and charged him out of the city; like the night before, we rode into the wilderness of Lexenthorn forest.

The forest was thick and dark. The trees seemed to whisper to each other as I reduced Rawshack to a trot; it was eerie, but not an unusual feeling. As I scouted the rocky path in front, weeds crawling over the top in patches, I noticed that all the birds behind me darted to the canopy and raced across the dimming sky. This was a sure sign.

Someone was following me.

"Heyar!" I yelled as I kicked Rawshack, ordering him to speed down the path and into the looming forest. His white mane flickered in the wind as he galloped, whipping my cheeks due to my leaning and hunched figure over his neck. I glanced over my shoulder, catching sight of another flock of birds retreating to flight above the forest once more.

The chase wasn't going to end soon enough, and with that thought, I scanned the 'path' before Rawshack, checking for any openings, before leaping from his saddle and diving into a small ivy bush next to an oak tree; I did not worry for my friend, because I knew we'd find each other later on. The bush I was concealed within gave me somewhere to hide and plan an ambush, so it wasn't perfect, but it was enough as I waited…

…and listened.

And then hardly a second later, my Prowler came into view. My arm and neck hair stood on end when I realised that it was the man I saw back at the village, and he was astride a large black stallion. He stopped—I held my breath in anticipation—he then smacked his saddle with his left hand in frustration, a growl of annoyance tearing from his lips.

Silently, I withdrew an arrow from my quiver, setting it up and tracing my fingers along its slim, wooden length and jutted feathers. I stepped out of the bush silently and crept up to the side of the horse; the animal shifted its weight uncomfortably, sensing my presence, and his rider glanced over his shoulder to see what stirred him. At the same time I placed the arrow to the stranger's throat, the bow steady in my hand, more than ready to fire at any moment.

"Be careful stranger my arrow can fly faster than your horse can run," I whispered, edging the arrow tip into the skin harder to make sure he understood.

The masked man slowly raised his hands, his fingers reluctantly releasing the reins, and turned his face towards me. "Remove your mask…" he swallowed, his Adam's Apple lightly caressing the tip of arrow head. He didn't seem daunted by the prospect of his likely death. "…and your hood."

He slowly pulled down his black, cloth mask, before flipping his hood back, revealing his face. I scanned him: long, tangled brown hair complemented his strong and chiselled human face, which highlighted his almost angelic eyes. His beauty was startling.

"Why are you following me, Stranger?" I asked slowly, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes.

He sucked in a breath, as though to think, before replying. "I had heard rumours being whispered in the tavern. I had to see for myself if the rumours were true." He was honest at least.

I raised an interested eyebrow, flexing my fingers but still keeping a firm hold on my weapon. "And what possible rumours could have been spoken that would have concerned me?"

"There were rumours about a ranger from the west," he responded calmly, lowering his hands as though he was comfortable in my presence. I didn't like it, and promptly reminded him by lifting my arrow back to his neck; he reacted by lifting his hands again. "A female elven spy," he drawled to an end.

"And how, pray tell, did you come to believe that I was she?" He tilted his head towards me, as if asking me if I was seriously asking that question. I gently frowned. "Humour me."

His lips gave a flicker of a smirk. "You kept your face hidden when you entered The Old Maid. You made it look like you had something to hide."

"And what if I did? What business is it of yours?"

"None, I suppose." He shrugged, his ghost-like smirk twisting into one of amusement. "I was merely curious, so I followed you."

His horse grunted, stamping his hooves into the soft grass in impatience. I took a step back and glanced at the beautiful creature but did not react to its irritation. Instead, I asked for more answers. "Why? What would have made me so interesting that you would go to so much trouble to follow me?"

He did not answer.

My brow wrinkled in concentration as I aimed the arrow back at him and released the notch, only to quickly catch the feathered end before the head skewered his defined face. He flinched and lifted his hands to his face, pale blue eyes peering over his fingers in fright and surprise, while his stallion grumbled in protest, stumbling a few feet back.

"Next time I will not catch the arrow," I hissed, teeth bared. "Now, answer my question," I breathed, notching the caught arrow into my bow again and drawing it back.

His stallion still protesting, the Stranger grabbed hold of his reins and encouraged him to stand down before replying. "You are an elf!" I pulled the drawstring back a bit further at that information. He flinched, raising his hands again, shamelessly trying to shield himself from my weapon. "Your kind is rare around here. I had to see you for myself," he finished, his voice muffled by his arm.

I paused, waiting, letting the time to gnaw at him. "All this trouble for a simple thing like that?" I responded with a smile, lowering my bow. "Very well." I sighed, not able to hold back a slight chuckle.

I flipped back my hood, revealing my elven skin, pale like his own. My short black hair, fringe framing my face, brushed gently across my cheeks as a cold breeze spiralled from above and travelled through the trees. His eyes widened with amazement as his face softened with excitement. I could feel his eyes scanning me, taking in every section of my body, as though trying to convince himself that what he saw was real. I felt strangely self-conscious at this gesture.

"Your eyes…" he leaned in, blue eyes narrowed at mine. "…they're black!" he then whispered in awe.

"Yes, yes, my eyes are black," I sighed at his reaction. "Now is your curiosity satisfied?" I asked as I drew my hood over my head.

"Completely," he answered with a satisfied smile.

Suddenly I noticed that the forest had gone silent, more silent than it had been before. Nothing stirred, not a leaf falling or the wind whistling. The Stranger beside me withdrew his own bow and readied an arrow, seeming to have noticed the same thing I had. I raised my bow as well, turning on my heels and studying the forest, listening for anything that could mean ambush.

_Crack!_

We tensed at the noise; a noise similar to that of a twig snapping under the weight of someone's footstep. The soft sound of feet crunching against dead leaves and the dirt floor soon came to my ears afterwards.

I paused before twisting around and releasing the arrow. It darted across the overgrown road and must have hit the target as a loud howl of pain echoed amongst the trees. Notching another arrow, just in case, I curiously stepped through the bushes and grinned when I saw the motionless body of a cloaked figure; a scout.

Satisfaction for this win was quickly replaced by fear when I recognised the familiar design on the armoured breastplate. The red-feathered wings of a phoenix spread upwards, towards either shoulder, with a golden bird's head in the centre.

Silverwind Scouts!

"Watch out!" I heard my Prowler shout from behind me, and I spun around to see an arrow streaming straight towards me.

I froze, fear consuming me. I was too still to even open my mouth and scream.

Time seemed to slow as the shining, silver arrow tried to fight its way against the powers of time. I watched with my eagle-like eyes as another scrawnier looking arrow melted from the shadows and zeroed in on the first, hitting it and pinning it to a dying tree next to me by its silver feathers.

Air left my body and I hurriedly looked to my rescuer and saw it was the Stranger.

He had saved my life.

Before I had the chance to react, time resumed as he withdrew another arrow and fired it into the canopy. A scream, similar to that of the scout I tagged, bellowed into the forest as a body guarded in the same attire dropped from his position in the branches.

The Stranger strolled over and spat "he's dead" as he kicked the corpse. He then approached me, shouldering his bow and placing a large, gloved hand on my small shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked soothingly, completely the opposite to the hostility he just previously displayed. He gently shook me to snap me out of my paralysed state of fear.

I sucked in air harshly as I shrugged off his hand. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." I headed for the dead scouts. "Quickly, we must hide the bodies," I said as I started to tug my kill into the foliage.

"Why?" my Prowler asked with a raised eyebrow, nonetheless following my instruction.

"Scouts. We must hurry. Others will come when they discover that these ones have not returned," I grunted out in response before I dropped my kill's feet behind a thick bush. I removed his breastplate, tracing my fingers over the insignia. The sight of it filled me with anger and I tossed it to the side, hearing it land with a clank. I rummaged through the corpse's pockets again, feeling under his shirt until I found what I was looking for and pulled it out, withdrawing a small leather pouch.

I opened it, finding several pieces of gold. Good! Closing it and tying the pouch around my belt, I quickly stepped back onto the road, seeing the Stranger walk out from the bushes as well, running a hand through his tussled hair in confusion.

"What were they looking for?" he asked, patting his stallion in appreciation before mounting him.

"Me," I replied bitterly, slinging my bow back over my shoulder then giving a high-pitched whistle into the night air. My Prowler glanced around. "We have to get out of here before more come."

"So you've said."

I didn't respond as Rawshack came galloping out of the woods, his mane caressing his muscled neck as he slowed to my side, whinnying and shaking his hair in excitement and relief. I heaved as I mounted him.

"What's your name, Stranger?" I asked gently, veering my horse towards the other and gently taking my rescuer's hands in mine. Despite not being able to feel his skin, I had a feeling that they were as calloused and as rough as mine, proving that he was a trained fighter.

"Thorax," he replied, surprise evident in his voice.

I nodded. "Thorax…" I looked him in the eyes appreciatively. "I owe you my life. Thankyou." My gaze steeled. "Now run!"

He blinked.

"Heyar!" I kicked Rawshack under his back legs and he dashed up the previous path we were taking. Thorax trailed behind me, leaving a trail of dust in our wake.

We rode, coming to a large river. It raged aggressively downstream, a small bridge held by two ropes was the only sign of a safe passage across. We raced over it and I kicked my leg up, withdrawing my hidden blade from my boot.

I pulled Rawshack up next to the first rope, which held the rickety bridge, after we crossed, and swiftly brought my blade down, slicing the bundle of thick threads. The rope snapped, the bridge tilting sideways into the river and dragging slightly with the raging stream. I steered my companion to the second rope and raised my blade again.

Thorax grabbed my arm in mid strike. "What are you doing?" he yelled as the river continued to roar beside us. Rawshack tensed.

I frowned in annoyance. "Slowing them down! Let go!" I tore my hand from his grasp and slashed the rope. It snapped, and the falling wood groaned as it crashed into the river, spraying the bank with a light shower. The bridge soon disappeared within the water's rage. "Let's go! Heyar!" I pulled Rawshack's reins, rearing him up onto his hind legs before he charged down the path, Thorax thundering beside me.

After what seemed like a couple of miles, I slowed Rawshack to a halt and looked over my shoulder.

I listened, ears perked.

Nothing.

The sounds of dusk filled the air; birds twitted, the wind rustled in the crisp green leaves. Thorax trotted up to me, staring at me in disbelief—his hair was in disarray. I ignored him, trying not to giggle, and said, "We should be safe. For now, at least. With the bridge gone, that should give me at least two days head start." I sighed in relief, my heart racing against my ribs.

"Who are you?" Thorax's voice whispered beside me; he sounded surprised, most likely due to the events that had unfolded.

The fact that I was hooded, suspicious of him, almost killed by scouts I knew and more than ready to destroy the only bridge across raging rapids for what could be miles… I'd say he could demand such a thing.

Regardless of what I thought.

I took in a deep breath, wrestling with the idea of divulging my identity. I considered that he had saved my life, and I was grateful for it. Coming to terms with that fact, I now owed him my life. I whispered out my name, mentally defeated. "Mayu."

Thorax shuffled on his horse. "Mayu, why were those scouts after you?" he asked as I encouraged Rawshack to a slow walk onward along the cobblestone road.

"The King and Queen of Silverwind stole something that belonged to me. So I stole it back, and now they follow me, trying to bring it home." I knitted my brow, angry memories crowding my mind.

"What did they steal?" Thorax asked, curious.

"Something very precious to me," I answered hotly, feeling that it was too personal to divulge any more information. He fell silent, and I sighed." I'd like to thank you again for saving me life." I smiled generously at him.

He smiled with the same heart warming smile. "You're welcome."

"I owe you my life. I'm yours until the debt is repaid." I side-glanced at him from under my hood and saw his smile widen, until he suddenly coughed awkwardly, spluttering on his saliva.

I narrowed my eyes when I realised how he took it but didn't get the chance to reword my sentence as he interrupted me. "You don't have to do that you know. Any person would have done the same thing in my position."

I glared at him for a while longer before turning my heated gaze to the path before us. I took in a breath to contain my anger. "That may be true, but others might not have had the skill to save me, so until I repay you…" I looked around in thought before whipping my gaze back to him. "You have my bow."

He chuckled. "So where exactly are you headed?" he asked, nodding gently towards the pebbled road.

I took in a refreshing breath. "I'm not sure. I thought I would keep running but I guess I will have to stop to make camp—look!" I cut off my sentence, pointing towards the sky.

The sky had turned a vibrant violet mixed with lukewarm blues and comforting pinks. The dying sun was rimmed with an orange glow, which had just fallen behind the hills and the sky was left knowing the darkness was imminent.

"The roads are dangerous after dark," Thorax told me bluntly. "There are more than just thieves that roam the woods after nightfall."

"Like you for example." I mumbled incoherently under my breath referring to his pervious action.

I looked at him, seeing his questioning expression which I responded to with an innocent smile. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

I pulled the reins to the right, leading us both and the horses into the forest, the trees becoming more menacing as the shadows accumulated, suffocating what little light that streaked through the thick canopy. The dense forest seemed to whisper all around us and I could sense dark eyes watching us closely. I spoke nothing of this to Thorax; he had already made me aware of the fact that there were many things in the forests after dark that stalked unprepared civilians that chose to walk the beaten path.

But I wasn't unprepared… nor was I a civilian.

They didn't know that though.

As we came to a small clearing amongst the dark green foliage, green and yellows leaves danced down around us, showing us the lively colours of Mother Earth.

We dismounted, and I settled down the stallions by a tree, tying their reins up to a low cut tree branch that they were nestled by. Thorax left to collect some firewood, and by the time we had a strong fire blooming the sun had left the sky, leaving the forest darker than before but not without illuminating our little dimly lit clearing with the winking stars above.

The sounds of the night surrounded me, foreshadowing the rest of the night and what it had in store for us, and as I felt my body grow heavy with tire, I watched the flames dance with the adjacent shadows, licking their way majestically up into the cold night air,

The night held little events. I withdrew into my mind, staring into the burning flame that cast a long, quivering shadow across the clearing which stretched across Thorax's silhouette. Said man sat sharpening his blade against an iron stone, the grating noise sharp and quick but not distracting.

My mind faded.

I must have fallen asleep after that.

_I was fifteen when it all started. Little did I know that as I was becoming a woman, blooming into a delicate flower, I was soon to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. _

I was escorted into the dinning room, the long table, which stretched across the stone floor, had been stripped of its normal array of cutlery and ornaments. The soldiers on either side of me led me up to my father and a strange man I had never seen before.

My father wore his normal suit of shining silver armour that had a veil of red silk resting over his back, his sword sleeping in a scabbard at his belt. Our family crest was engraved into his breast plate; the golden phoenix, with wings of fire spread majestically towards his shoulders.

The stranger wore a similar attire like my father's except his breastplate was engraved with the symbol of two emerald green serpents which entwined each other forming a figure eight, their fangs resting on the ends of the other's tail. His head held a mane of glowing white hair which reached to his lower back. His face was soft and strong, somehow able to hide his real age that did not match to his physicality. His eyes were eerie, a vibrant green that emphasised his fanged smile that spread almost maniacally across his face as soon as he saw me.

I bowed gracefully, which was expected of me being the King's heiress. The man came up to me tilting his head downward, staring into my eyes. I glared back defiantly, disliking his presence but all my feeble attempt seemed to do was hypnotise him and rake his eyes over my body.

"A prize for any man. Would you not agree, Jacov?" my father chuckled.

"A delicate wild flower indeed!" He smiled a twisted grin at me before turning to my father, his silver hair now gleaming at me; I glared again.

My father laughed heartily, rising from his throne and cascading down the flight of steps before he stopped in front of this Jacov. "So we are in accord?" He held out his aging hand, the lit room some how making the gesture ominous in my eyes.

"Yes, of course," Jacov agreed, firmly taking my father's hand and shaking, the same twisted smile present on his lips. "This marks a very important day in the history of Zenatyne. All across the country word will spread of this new alliance between the Bloodfeather's and the Immortal's," he announced almost excitedly; despite there being a smile on his face and his eyes presumably lit up, I saw no good behind them, and I shivered. These shivers encased my entire body as I watched the silver-head man withdraw a leather pouch from under his red cape and dropped it into my father's awaiting hands.

The sound of metal kissing loudly seemed to echo in my mind, and I realised just what exactly had happened. My insides clenched; my breath hastening.

I was being sold by my own family.

I looked frantically at my father's face, trying to find a sign that this was a mere ploy to gain something that this man may have, but with all intent and purposes to rescue me afterwards. Somehow I knew that this was not the deal.

Silence consumed me.

"Come, friend, we must rejoice at the uniting of our clans. We will feast upon wine and pork until our stomachs burst," my father cheered, clapping his hands excitedly and then ordering the surroundings soldiers to inform the chefs.

I did not feel hungry, regardless if I was invited to this party or not.

And they left instantly, Jacov the only one who gave me a good glance over before he disappeared from the room with an ominous smile. I felt sick as the doors closed and as I replayed the events through my mind over and over again, his twisted smile always the thing that seemed to stand out the most; and those green eyes.

It was like everything negative swarmed to me and built upon me. I felt heavier, my chest aching, my lungs stretching with each harsh breath I tried to take in. And when I realised that I was all alone, I crumbled to the stone floor, ignoring the sharp coldness of the concrete as I cried and morphed myself into a ball, knowing that no one could hear my soft sobs echo throughout the room.

My eyelids fluttered, and as I felt a prickling sensation wash over my body, I realised I felt numb. I did not stir or open my eyes, however, until I heard a soft but dark voice whisper into my room through the walls.

Curiosity filled me, and I slid out from under the opal coloured quilt, swinging my legs over the side of the bed gently and pushing myself up to a stand. The nightgown I wore was something I was not accustomed to, and the slick but smooth glide it made across my skin with each minute movement I made only served to remind me that I was not home.

I heard Jacov's voice flitter into my room again and I walked with apprehension across the ice cold floor towards my bedroom door. Placing my slender fingers against the face of it, I lightly pushed against it, wincing as it creaked but he did not hear. I peeked in, seeing Jacov in his study, a room that was placed between the bedroom and the hallway, so I had to pass through it every time. He did this to hide me, to reduce the chance of my capture; I was his treasure after all, his wild flower.

He stood there, silver hair shining in the dull flames of the lit fireplace with his hands pressed against the top of it, his head hung low as though he was pained about something.

And he was talking to himself.

"Why can I still feel her, her soft skin in against my touch," I heard him whisper hoarsely, and I pursed my lips, trying to catch the words better. "Why does the image of the moon's light caught in her silkily raven hair, keep dancing through my head?"

Was he talking… about me? I recoiled back slightly.

"Her beauty, it's making me lose control, why can I keep this feeling at bay?" With an aggravated snarl he slammed his hands against the upper curve of the stone fireplace. "It is not my fault, I'm not the one to blame for this; it's that little witch I bought who has cast her spell of lust upon me." I tensed, fearing this soliloquy. He paced along the hearth, irritation in each stride.

"The little siren's flame burns into my skin, scorching my soul." His gloved fingers trailed over ornaments on his desk, and I watched in trepidation as they slowly grasped something long, like the handle of a dagger; it was not a dagger though. He lifted it, bringing it to his face, and I could vaguely see his reflection in it from my position. "She will one day taste these nightmarish fires that she has haunted me with for months, for she will be mine and mine…" he smirked, "…alone."

At that moment he shifted the mirror and I saw myself reflected in it, along with his angular jaw and eyes. I saw them widened and fear bloomed within me as he dropped the mirror onto the table and sharply pivoted in my direction, a sinister gleam on his young face as he strode towards me.

I gasped, recoiling back and slamming the wooden door closed. The door was instantly swung back open and I tripped backwards in my fright and haste, scraping my hands and knees on the stone, coarse floor. I didn't dare look up to meet his eyes as I widened my own, making sure to keep them trained on the surface I lay upon.

My thoughts were torn as I felt him grab hold of my long locks and yank me to my feet. I refused to obey and let out a cry of pain as he dragged me across to the bed before flinging me onto it.

I wanted escape. So I fought for it.

I attempted to crawl backwards, breaths hitching and burning my chest, by Jacov was fast and he had me pinned to the pillows before I could slip off the cot. His green eyes stared menacingly into mine and I tried hard to move my gaze elsewhere but found myself frozen as he slammed his lips angrily onto mine and started to suck tenderly on my bottom lip, nipping it. I gasped as blood dribbled from the wound. Fear continued to swell in my mind as I felt a moan rumble in his chest, vibrating against my breasts.

I closed my legs but he insistently spread them open as he continued to forcefully steal my chance to breathe. I panicked when I felt his hands roam, and instinctively I delivered a slap to his face.

This I knew was a mistake when he pulled back and glared at me, lust and amusement vaguely embedded in his expression.

I winced as he grabbed my head again and forced my head to tilt back, exposing my neck. It got even more difficult to breathe when I felt his hot tongue glide across my throat, leaving a trail of saliva in its travelling wake. I squirmed, eyes pricking, heart pumping, hysteria near.

All too slowly he reached my ear, trailing his tongue over the shell of it before whispering, breathlessly, "it is time you blossomed, my wild one."

_His undead eyes, glazed with lust, ravished my body as he pulled back and slithered a hand under the hem of my nightdress._

_I whimpered._

"Ngyargh!" this strangled scream tore from my contracting throat, and the first things I noticed was a figure shadowing over me. Jacov's hovering face sprung to mind instantly and I parted my lips again and screamed, withdrawing my blade and taking a swipe at the black figure over me.

The intruder dodged narrowly, cursing, and I felt blood droplets hit my cheek, as well as the hasty loss of weight at my side.

I stared above me, breathing heavily, not taking in entirely that I was outside, in the middle of no where with a bloodstained short sword held firmly in my grip. I tightened my hold on it, air short.

A groan staggered through my panicked thoughts, followed by a few more. "What was that, Mayu?" a familiar roguish voice traipsed through my memory, and my heart seemed to stop when I realised what had happened recently and what had _not _happened.

I was not yielding to Jacov; in his castle, in his room, in his bed, under him. I was beneath the stars, in my freedom, with a stranger who I trusted my life with—literally. And this stranger, this 'intruder', I had hurt.

Guilt consumed as I dropped my blade and scrambled from my bed, crawling across the grass clearing towards Thorax, worry no doubt evident on my face. He was crouched, hands pressed tightly to his face, and I gingerly placed my hand on the top of his.

He looked at me, almost as though I would suddenly attack him again.

My chest caved instantly, and I whispered "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I didn't have the right words. "Here." I forced him to unclench his face so that I could see the wound and I winced, but felt relieved, when I surveyed that it was a clean cut and was clear of his eyes.

I grabbed my short sleeve of my white shirt and tore a small strip off, gently dabbing at the wound and watching the blood soak into the cloth, all the while trying to ignore Thorax's wondering gaze on my face.

"It isn't too bad. You'll survive," I said, more to comfort myself than him. Handing him the blood-soaked cloth, I trembled to my feet and wobbled back to my bed and the dying fire.

"You're either a good aim…" Thorax spoke from across the clearing where he continued to dress his wound, "…or a lousy one. Ouch." He winced, lifting off the material before placing it back gingerly against his cheek.

I glared half-heartedly. "Baby," I muttered nonetheless. I glumly covered my face with my shivering hands, trying to hide him from me. I noticed I felt hot under my skin. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "I didn't mean to!"

Thorax groaned, his voice was close, and I opened my eyes to see him plonk down right beside me on my bed. "What happened?" He squinted his eye as he peered at me from behind the cloth, the calming blue giving me a sense of peace.

"I had a nightmare," I admitted.

He chuckled and I glared at him. "That must have been one dark nightmare," he remarked, finding my glare to be amusing somehow.

"How long was I asleep for?" I bit out.

He stretched his legs out. "Ahh, a couple of hours at the most. You looked exhausted so I didn't wake you." He side-glanced at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever been told that you look adorable when you sleep?" He gave me a roguish grin—my heart skipped a beat—before I whacked him across the head; he laughed boyishly, trying to avoid it. "What were you dreaming of anyway?"

I paused, playing with my fingers in thought. "My past. Memories, maybe." I shrugged. "I can't remember." It was a lie.

I could remember them, each and every one of them as easily as if they were an actual visible scar on my body; a constant reminder of things better left forgotten but wouldn't be. I could still hear every breath that man made; still taste every slight taste he had when he kissed me; still smell every small scent he had when he smothered me, and I could still feel every touch he raked me with that made me want to vomit.

Thorax reaching for a stick and prodding the fire at it distracted me, and I shook my head dazedly, blinking rapidly. "Well, you do have good reflexes as well. I'll give you that, All-bad-things-follow."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Thorax stared at me. "A lot of bad things happen to you, I've realised."

I at least had the decency to blush. "You are not seriously going to call me that are you?" I asked. He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. If you have bestowed upon me this name, I shall give you one as well."

"Yes?"

I contemplated. "Prowler."

He paused, before erupting into a hearty laugh that gave me tingles in my fingertips and heart.

"By the way, that's twice I owe you," I added quickly. He looked at me questionably. I didn't reply, merely pulled my cloak over my body again and collapsed back onto my bed, purposely kicking at Thorax's thighs as a hint to remove himself from my spot.

"Rest," he chuckled as he rose. "I'll keep watch."

"May I ask a question?" I suddenly cut in, my voice almost a whisper. He affirmed with a positive noise. "Why didn't you leave?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you leave me… before, at the river or when I was sleeping? You could have stolen my gold and my horse and left me to the shadows." I paused. "But you didn't. Why?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed tiredly and I almost wanted to take back his offer of him keeping watch. "It might be because I don't have a reason to stay… or to go. Nothing is keeping me in one place and… either way, I am out of Mayfair now."

"Do you want to go back?"

"To that rat infested pig barn?" He scoffed, poking the fire; I watched the flames try to burst into a new beginning. "No thankyou. I wanted out, and I guess I was just waiting for something to pique my interest. And I found it, and followed it, and it has dubbed me 'Prowler'. Fate must have weaved her web and entwined our two paths together." He smirked at me, approaching me and squatting down in front of my head. He lifted the top of my hood to stare me in the eyes, the skin around his own wrinkling due to his charming smile.

My heart fluttered.

"Now tell me, All-bad-things-follow, why would a pet leave the one who has taken them in?" He arched an eyebrow, and I became increasingly aware of my thrumming heart.

I wished for it to quieten, as I swear he could hear it. I concealed this sensation with a shake of the head and a giggle, banishing those feelings from my mind.

"Right. My first command is to make me breakfast in the morning," I calmly said. He lightly whacked my head.

"Who says I'm your pet?" was his response but I found myself all too heavy with tire to wrestle him for victory. I sighed and mumbled something incoherently, and I felt my lids grow heavier, filling with sands of sleep as they gently sealed together.

Green eyes suddenly appeared in my mind and I tensed but at the same speed, familiar blue eyes outshone the lifeless green, and I relaxed, content to know that these eyes of blue, of the sky, of freedom, was watching over me.


End file.
